rycerzefikcjifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Seiya !!!!!!
w Grecji przy drodze do Sanktuarium Seiya:No jest to tu stałem sie rycerzem władze sanktuarium sprawuje Shaina w tym samym momęcie Seiye obserwują Mycene z Sonią i młody Edenem Eden:Mycene mistrzu po co go śledzimy Mycene:Nie wiesz młody książe Edenie że twój ojciec a mój przyjaicle Ludwig jest wcielniem boga Marsa Sonia:Eden Eden:Przcież ty i .... Mycene:Sonia wiesz co masz robić Sonia:No przecież wiem dla tego mnie szkolo by zabijać wrogów mego ojca którzy mu się przeciwstawią Mycene:Żeby być blisko Ateny czeba być jej rycerzem do jest plan by Mars opanował Sanktuarium a wy idzie do Palestry by przejąć je Sonia Eden:Dobrze mistrzu Mycene częśc Marsjanów przybyła do Sanktuarium a Seiya ich wyczuł ich przy drodze do Sanktuarium Marsjanie:O cholera to rycerz Seiya ! Seiya:Nie macie wstępu by wejść do Sanktuarium Ateny ja na to nie pozwole Meteor pegaza '' Marsjanie:AAaaaaaaaaaaa ! Mycene:''Kły Lwa ! '' Seiya:Aaaa kim jesteś co Mycene:Mycene i od teraz jestem złotym rycerzem lwa Seiya:Nie możesz tej złotej zbroji lwa ona kiedyś należała do Mycene:''Lwi Ryk !! '' Seiya:AAAAAAAAAaaa !!! w tym czasie w Palestrze Geki:Seiya !!!! przy Sanktuarium Mycene:Musze ciebie seiya uwięźić by mój pan Mars zapanował nad światem Seiya:Nie nie moge na to Mycene:Nie masz żadnego wpływu Seiya nagle pojawił się sam bóg Mars a nad Sanktuarium pojawiła się czerwona planeta Marsa Mars:Sanktuarium Ateny jest moja a moc Ateny też bedzie na leżeć do mnie w tym czasie w uczelni rycerzy Palestrze Kouga:Yuna czemu wy dziewczyny nosicie maski Yuna:Bo musimy ukrywać swą kobiecość takie są zasady panujące we Sanktuarium i musimy to przeszczegać Kouga:Yuna jakbyś ty wybrała to jest ważne Yuna:Weisz że bardzo bym chciała ściągnąć tą maskę i zobaczyć świat swymi oczami Kouga:No to czemu Pavlin:Yuna co ty chcesz robić Yuna:Pavlin j-ja j-ja nic mistrzu Pavlin:Wiesz że jest zakazane to byś ściągała na terenie Palestry maskę to by była obraza samej bogini Ateny Kouga:Ej mam coś do powiedzenia Pavlin Yuna ma prawo do swej decyzji czy chce być w tej masce czy nie Pavlin:Wiesz kim ja jestem jestem nie tylko mistrzem Yuny ale też kobiętą rycerzem a to srebnym więc dużo szacunku do mnie Kouga:Szacunek ma do dwóch kobiet która jedna jest mom mamą a druga która mnie trenowała Yuna:Kouga Kouga:Choć nie którzy chcą bym stał się rycerzem pegaza którą kiedyś nosił sam Seiya Pavlin:Więc chcesz ze mną walczyć młody choć wiem że nie potrawisz zbudzić swej mocy pegaza Kouga:Ale dzięki przyjaciołom to osiągne Pavlin:Może tak ale masz dużo braki walce z innymi uczniami Kouga:Pięść pegaza ! '' Yuna:Pavlin Yuna zepchneła Pavlin od ataku Kougi i w tym momecie zniszczył część maski Yuny Kouga:Przepraszam ciebie Yuna ja niechciałem Yuna część zniszczonej maski ściągnoła pokazują twarz a w tej chwili pojawili się Ryuho Souma i Haruto zobaczyć co się stało Pavlin:Yuna ty mnie uratowałaś ryzykują nawet własną maskę i życie Yuna:Pavlin jesteś dla mnie jak starsza siostra więc ciebie szanuje wiele mnie nauczyłaś ale mam własne zdanie więc bede pierwszą tu uczenicą chodzącą bez maski Pavlin:Dobrze to jest twoja decyzja Yuna Yuna:przyjaciele macie przed sobą nową Yunę Kouga Souma Ryuho Haruto:A czy nas Yuna nie Yuna:Nie nie zamierzam was zabijać w gdzieś na greckich wzgórzach Seiya:Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy